ccarbe6062_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Ccarbe6062/Larry Daley vs Mike Schmidt
poster made by Aaron Peters written by Kuba Bańdura & Chris Carbery beat produced by Beatg33kz Zaloxitah as Larry Dalley Chris Carbery as Mike Schmidt Lyrics: CCARBE6062 RAP BATTLES! (the real series premiere) LARRY DALEY! VERSUS! MIKE SCHMIDT! BEGIN! Larry Daley: From Daley Devices to the microphone, you can call me MC Daley I Glow-in-the-dark with this flashlight, so go ahead, try to beat me! Roaring bars like Rex while dropping them while you've tried to hide I rather leave here without question before you get a chance to strike To be clear, you’re the worst guard whose standing in my shadow, Bonnie! Keep your feet Stiller, because your whole career is a no-go, buddy! You should stick to the Sister Location, Mister Eggs Benedict 'Cause you were Left Behind, and that's make you Unfixable, HOW PATHETIC! While this tablet brings things to life, robots did that during 12 AM, man Just make like a coward you always are, and leave if you can Betcha Jed and Octavius can find a better mausoleum Finding that you're full of Schmidt, that's my kind of Night at the Museum Mike Schmidt: (Phone Guy: Uh, hello?) Yeah, dude? (I just wanna leave a message for you) Later, man, but that Dalley dirt bag behind me has serious issues You can never despise me, you should make like Fredbear and bite me Welcome to the Circus, Baby! You can take that from me, Mikey (fast rap) Turn your flashlight off and keep your mind steady Your pal Teddy just ain't ready for Freddy I'm slamming doors on this freak, and on the mic I'm spitting fires on these lines like Fazbear's Fright When it comes to raps, you're doing it wrong You should stick to hanging out with your son Bonnie and Foxy got along with Chica while you got along with Sacagawea You put on quite the show, a pandemonium I start the Battle of the Smithsonian You make me wanna Break your Mind apart And I'll just do it in front of Amelia Earhart (normal rap) Sorry if I wanted this fight to be funky But my rhymes are more painful than you getting slapped by a monkey! Larry Daley: You wanna know something? You should stick to Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Because Michael Afton was the Purple Guy, so he would have beat me I saw worse from Attila the Hun, so come on, why should you have to bother? I rather leave you to rot with Springtrap! So long, YOU MONSTER! Mike Schmidt: To hell with that Purple Guy! Around here, I'm your worst Nightmare If I were Milan Trenc, I would throw that book away and leave it there I beaten ya good, just took me Five Nights from 12 to 6, dude You're fired now, so I guess that's how I own the Secret of the Tomb WHO WON THIS BATTLE? THIS IS UP TO YOU! CCARBE6062 *Freddy Fazbear laugh* *slams door* (Caught you in the act, mister!) RAP BATTLES! Category:Blog posts